DU Episode 22
is the ninety-sixth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and the twenty-second episode of Diamond Is Unbreakable. It covers the second half of Chapter 345 through Chapter 347, and Chapter 354 through first few pages of Chapter 355 of the manga. Summary Having been discovered by Shigechi, serial killer Yoshikage Kira sends out his Stand, Killer Queen, to eliminate him before word gets out. However, Shigechi summons his own Stand, Harvest, to try and incapacitate him. Kira deduces from his incident in the school that Josuke & Okuyasu are also Stand users before throwing a 100-yen coin at Shigechi. Shigechi catches the coin with Harvest, only to find out that Killer Queen can turn anything it touches into a bomb, including a 100-yen coin. The coin explodes, maiming Shigechi but not killing him. Shigechi uses Harvest to form a barrier around Kira, escaping in the time it takes Killer Queen to disperse it. Shigechi then hobbles to the high school section of the school, aiming to warn Josuke & Okuyasu of Killer Queen, but the moment he touches Josuke's classroom's doorknob, Kira detonates the bomb he planted on it, causing Shigechi to explode from the inside-out without leaving a trace. Fortunately for Shigechi, Josuke managed to hear his cries for help and is greeted by the last member of Harvest, who delivers Josuke a button taken from Kira's jacket before disintegrating. Josuke & Okuyasu note that the way Harvest disappeared was atypical of a Stand and investigate Shigechi's whereabouts, only finding his possessions on his classroom desk. Meanwhile, Reimi Sugimoto witnesses Shigechi's ghost disintegrating in agony while ascending to Heaven, immediately realizing that this was Kira's doing. Josuke organizes a party consisting of himself, Okuyasu & his dad, Koichi, Jotaro, Joseph & Shizuka, Yukako, Hazamada, Tonio, Aya, and Rohan and brings them to meet Reimi. There, they are all informed about the killer (whom they do not realize is Kira) and deduce that he must be a Stand user. Each member of the group responds to these events in their own way, with Okuyasu & his dad leaving in a state of grief, Hazamada warning again about how Stand users are naturally drawn to each other, Tonio deciding to warn all of his customers of the killer, Aya presuming that she'd never run into the killer, and Jotaro deciding to track down Kira using his stolen button. While Josuke leaves, he briefly crosses paths with Kira; Josuke continues on unaware, while Kira notices Josuke, curious about him. Four days pass with no results before Koichi runs into Jotaro. Koichi contemplates how Jotaro & Rohan disturb him for completely opposite reasons (Jotaro being stoic and Rohan being overbearing) before the two find a shoe store that also specializes in tailoring. Jotaro admits that while he did check every tailor in Morioh, he did not consider a place like this, and goes in to try and find some leads. There, they learn that the store owner knows the killer and his name, pointing out the recently-repaired purple jacket that the button came from. However, the store owner decides to check the tag on the jacket to ensure that he's remembering the killer's name right, only to have his right hand suddenly blown off. As it turns out, Kira has been hiding and rigged his jacket in the event that someone would use his lost button to track him down. Kira plants Killer Queen's second bomb, a miniature tank-like object, into the unconscious store owner's mouth before grabbing and shaking his jacket to bait Jotaro & Koichi within the bombs range. Koichi runs up to try and take the coat back, but is pulled away by Jotaro as the bomb goes off. Appearances *Josuke Higashikata *Okuyasu Nijimura *Koichi Hirose *Jotaro Kujo *Joseph Joestar *Reimi Sugimoto *Arnold *Rohan Kishibe *Yukako Yamagishi *Tonio Trussardi *Aya Tsuji *Toshikazu Hazamada *Shizuka Joestar *Nijimura's Father *Unnamed Shoe Store Owner Stands *Killer Queen *Killer Queen *Harvest }} Manga/Anime Differences *When Killer Queen is revealed, its skull is shown briefly before forming skin and morphing into the iconic face. *During the gathering of Josuke's comrades, Aya Tsuji is included; making a statement foreshadowing her encounter with Kira. *Added scenes with Kira and the hand of the woman who was complaining about her boyfriend, a Morioh Radio segment and Koichi walking through the streets before finding Jotaro. *Before meeting up with Jotaro, a scene with Koichi walking past St. Gentlemen's where girls are talking about their friend is added. *Added that Kira has been found four days after Shigechi's death. *When the tailor offers Koichi a snack, an actual brand of popular Japanese animal crackers are used instead of the generic box in the manga. Trivia *In the original publication of Diamond Is Unbreakable, the chapters Yukako Yamagishi's Vision of Cinderella chapters happened during two scenes of this episode. References Navigation Category:Episodes